Хикикомори
thumb|Хикикомори, Япония — японский термин, обозначающий подростков и молодёжь, отказывающихся от социальной жизни и зачастую стремящихся к крайней степени изоляции и уединения, вследствие разных личных и социальных факторов. Такие люди не имеют работы и живут на иждивении родственников. Определение Министерство здравоохранения Японии определяет хикикомори как лиц, отказывающихся покидать родительский дом, изолирующих себя от общества и семьи в отдельной комнате более шести месяцев и не имеющих какой-либо работы или заработка. Хотя течение явления зависит от индивидуальных особенностей, некоторые хикикомори пребывают в изоляции несколько лет подряд, а в редких случаях — десятки лет. Термин NEET, который расшифровывается как «Not in Employment, Education or Training»Education Research Programme Research Findings No4/2004: Findings from the Scottish School Leavers Survey: 17 in 2003, часто используется как синоним хикикомори, хотя некоторые исследователи утверждают, что такое смешение неверноРёко Исикава «Confusion of the Concepts of „Hikikomori“ and „NEETs“ : Seen from the Perspective of People Who Regard Themselves as Hikikomori». Эта аббревиатура, как и термин «хикикомори», сейчас чаще всего употребляется в восточноазиатских странах — Японии, Китае, Южной Корее. По некоторым исследованиямJapanFocus, в 2002 году в Японии насчитывалось от 650 до 850 тыс.человек, попадающих под это определение. Подобные люди существуют и в США (где их называют «basement dwellers»), и в Европе — в частности, само понятие «NEET» возникло в ВеликобританииSENET A-Z Jargon Buster. Типичные черты Многие люди испытывают стресс, взаимодействуя с окружающим миром, однако только у хикикомори это приводит к таким патологическим явлениям как полная, длительная самоизоляция. В некоторых случаях они годами могут не покидать своей квартиры или даже своей комнаты . Обычно у них очень узкий круг друзей, или вообще их нет. Несмотря на то, что хикикомори предпочитают не покидать помещений, некоторые по случаю выбираются наружуhttp://vickery.dk/hikikomori . Самоизоляция от общества обычно начинается постепенно. Попавшие в число хикикомори люди могут внешне казаться несчастными, они теряют друзей, становятся эмоционально беззащитными, застенчивыми и необщительными. Масштаб явления По данным отчёта правительства Японии от 2010 года, в стране насчитывалось индивидуумов, ведущих образ жизни хикикомори, чей средний возраст составлял 31 год . Хотя существуют и другие оценки численности населения хикикомори. В этой группе мы можем выделить возрастных затворников (им более 40 лет), их принято называть первым поколением. К текущему моменту они имеют стаж изоляции более 20 лет и существуют определенные трудности с тем, как они будут интегрироваться в общество, когда их родители начнут умирать, а самим хикикомори будет по 60 лет и они будут иметь стаж изоляции по 40 лет. Проблема получила название «Вызов 2030 года». Вдобавок к этому, правительство Японии предполагает, что ещё 1,55 миллиона человек находятся на грани превращения в хикикомори. Психолог Тамаки Саито, который и придумал сам термин , вначале предполагал, что число хикикомори в Японии составляет чуть более миллиона или около 1 % от численности населения страны. Однако в виду очевидных проблем с подсчетом, установить точное число хикикомори чрезвычайно трудно . Хотя термин и описывает явление, существующее в Японии, люди с похожими симптомами встречаются и в других странах . Теории происхождения Расстройство личности Самоизоляция, демонстрируемая хикикомори, является частым симптомом у людей, страдающих от депрессии, обсессивно-компульсивных расстройств или расстройствами аутистического спектра (сюда относятся в том числе и синдром Аспергера и «классический» аутизм). Это навело некоторых исследователей на мысль, что возможно, у хикикомори имеются некоторые психические расстройства, нарушающие их социальную интеграцию, однако клиническая картина смазана из-за существенных культурных различий между западом и востокомKary, T., Total Eclipse of the Son: Why are millions of Japanese youths hiding from friends and family?, Psychology Today Magazine, Jan/Feb 2003. Сува и Хара (2007) в своём исследовании пишут, что из 27 изученных случаев в 17 наблюдались психические расстройства и только 10 не имели явных отклонений . По мнению Michael Zielenziger’а, автора книги «Shutting out the Sun: как Япония создала своё собственное потерянное поколение», описываемый синдром больше похож на посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Автор утверждает, что хикикомори, проинтервьированные для книги, обнаружили столь независимое мышление и самоощущение, что консервативное японское общество не может их интегрировать. Синдром хикикомори также по-видимому тесно связан с избега́ющим или тревожным расстройством личности, также известном как социофобия. Влияние культуры и социума Основные факторы, усугубляющие проблему хикикомори в Японии, таковы: # Мощная экономика страны даёт возможность японским семьям из среднего класса и выше содержать своих детей фактически бесконечно. Однако в семьях с достатком ниже среднего хикикомори — явление редкоеKudō, Sadatsugu and Saitō, Tamaki. September 2001. Argument! Hikikomori. Tokyo: Studio Pot. Shuppan.　工藤　定次(著),斎藤　環(著),「永冨奈津恵」。「激論!ひきこもり」東京：ポット出版、９月、２００１。ISBN 4939015378. # Неспособность японских родителей распознать проблему и остановить сползание чада в изоляцию; родительская мягкость или эмоциональная взаимозависимость сына и матери, известная в Японии как АмаэKudō, Sadatsugu. October 2001. Hey Hikikomori! It’s Time, Let’s Go Out. Tokyo: Studio Pot. Ed.,Tokyo: Pot Shuppan.　工藤 定次 (著), スタジオポット(著)。「おーぃ、ひきこもり そろそろ外へ出てみようぜ—タメ塾の本」。出版社:ポット出版、１０月、２００１。「ISBN 4939015106」. # Десятилетие отсутствия явного экономического роста и шаткий рынок труда заставили многих усомниться в том, что усилия, затраченные на карьеру, окупятсяOkano, Kaori and Motonori Tsuchiya. 1999. «Education in Contemporary Japan: Inequality and Diversity.» Cambridge, United Kingdom: Cambridge University Press.«White Paper on Labour and Economy 2006: Diversification of Employment and Working Life.» 2006. Provisional Translation by Japan Institute for Labour Policy and Training (JILPT). Japanese Ministry of Health, Labour, and Welfare.. Многие молодые японцы предполагают, что система, обеспечивавшая пожизненную занятость и карьерный рост их отцов и дедов, более не работает и для некоторых отсутствие четких жизненных и карьерных ориентиров делает их уязвимыми для самоизоляции и превращения в хикикомори. Финансы хикикомори Хикикомори живут в основном за счёт родителей или получают пособие по безработице от правительства. Они редко где работают, так как это обычно требует хотя бы минимальной социализации. Однако, иногда, хотя и чрезвычайно редко, некоторым хикикомори удается преуспеть, примером этого может служить случай Такаси Котэгавы. Он начал торговать на бирже JASDAQ Securities Exchange в 2000 году, с капиталом всего 14 000 долларов США, и за семь лет сумел увеличить его более чем в 10 000 раз до 152 000 000. Его имя впервые стало известно широкой общественности в связи со скандалом 2005 года, когда из-за ошибки одного из сотрудников инвестиционного банка «Mizuho Securities» ряд трейдеров, и в том числе Такаси Котэгава, смогли заработать баснословные деньги в одно мгновение — Котэгава тогда получил 20 000 000 за 10 минут . В современной культуре Анализу явления посвящены произведения многих современных японских деятелей искусства. Главный герой книги Рю Мураками «Паразиты» — хикикомори, постепенно приближающийся к порогу безумияRyu Murakami «Japan's Lost Generation» // TimeAsia. В аниме-сериале «Добро пожаловать в NHK» изображены герои, ведущие асоциальный образ жизни, причём разным вариантам социальной изоляции посвящены по одной-две серии[http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation_review.php?id=5785 А.Розанова «Попытка хорошего отношения к хикикомори»]. В аниме-сериале Rozen Maiden сюжет вращается вокруг инфантильного главного героя, бросившего среднюю школу и ставшего хикикомори. См. также * Эскапизм * Социальная изоляция * Антропофобия * Ресоциализация * Одиночество * Агорафобия * Дауншифтинг * Социофобия * Затворники * Отшельничество * Паразит-одиночка * Фурита Примечания Литература * Ссылки * Одинокие души: внешне, но не в мыслях * «Кухонная эмиграция несовершеннолетних японцев» «Вокруг света» * Хикикомори Категория:Общество Японии Категория:Население Японии Категория:Культура Японии Категория:Образ жизни